


Just Another Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter Needs a Hug, Christmas fic, Cursed Child, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With an awkward chuckle, he points to the mistletoe above our heads.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 13





	Just Another Christmas

I was sitting on the desk, which is kind of boring at a Christmas party. Well, really it’s a school party, so more like an event. But, don’t worry. I’m not having fun, so if you were wishing for me to have fun, you’re out of luck. “By the looks of it, you’re finding this party a living Hell.” “Albus Potter.” “At your service.” He bows and offers me his hand. “Thank you, kind sir.” “No problem.” I shake him hand as he helps me up. “I’m surprised you came.” “Really, and why is that?” “Come on...21 Pilots shirt, combat boots, blue jeans, and punky hair.” He chuckles. “Ok, I get the rest, but punky hair?” “Yes, I think your hair is punky.” “If that was a word maybe it would be.” “Mmmh...” He stands up. “Dress shirt, with a tie I don’t like, may I add...” “No, you may not.” “Well I’m going to..., dress shoes, and...gelled hair.” “Talk to my dad on that one.” “I might have to do so.” “Don’t want to make a bad impression on a celebrity.” “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” We both laugh. “So, what brings you here, Albus Potter?” “The food of course.” “Ah, I forgot about the food.” “How do you just forget about the food?” I shrug my shoulders. “Interesting.” “Good or bad?” “Definitely good.” “Good.” “Join me on the dance floor?” “Mmnh, we’ll strut our greatest moves?” “No other way.” “Very well then.” With an awkward chuckle, he points to the mistletoe above our heads. “The problem is...” He said. “If I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.” He stroke my hair out of my eyes. “What do you want?” He asks me. “I want...” Time stopped. He tore his fingers away, through his hair. “Never mind what I want.” My voice is quieter, now. “What do you want?” I repeat, this time to him. “You.” Always you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
